How I met Your Mother
by Jezmaiya
Summary: A one-shot of Aomine during parenthood. That time in your life when your kids wants to know how you met their mother. Rated T for family swearing, feuds and violent images fathers project to their daughter's boyfriends. This is another normal day in the Aomine household!


**How I met Your Mother**

_Inspired by my favourite television series, KnB style._

_I own nothing._

* * *

Aomine Daiki put the newspaper down before blankly staring at his two kids. For a brief moment, he cleaned out his ears to check if he was hearing right. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that again?" He said, his eyes landing on two adolescents before him. The girl had black hair with red streaks running through it; she had two piercings on one ear as she wore a red checker shirt and some blue jeans, her piercing light blue eyes staring right at him as she rolled her eyes at her father. Beside her sat a boy, tanned skin and blue hair like him. His son was identical to him in his youth and it really made him proud.

The girl, Sora sighed before saying, "We asked you how you and mom met," She told him.

.

.

.

Aomine burst out in a fit of laughter as his two children raised a brow at their father. "Dude, he's totally mental." Sora said to her fourteen year old brother. "I told you there wasn't a point in asking dad," She left the couch from behind, her red canvas converse landing on the ground as she walked pass a trophy case displaying her parent's accomplishments over the years –a majority being basketball trophies and music awards. Her father was retired now, despite being in his late thirties but that was probably because of a knee injury that ended his career. He was currently a stay at home dad, dedicating his life to scaring her boyfriends away and teaching his son basketball.

"Wait *pant, where are you going, Sora?" Aomine managed to say, calming himself down as he looked at his seventeen year old daughter.

"Well there's no point talking to you if you're a mental quack," A twitch mark appeared on her father's face as a scowl deepened.

'She really reminds me of her too much,' Aomine thought, remembering his wife before dismissing the scowl and twitch mark. "Alright," He said, leaning back casually in his armchair, a lazy yawn formed from his throat. "So you really want to know how I met your mother, huh?" Sora hopped over the couch and back into her seat, her head nodding along with her brother's. "Kids, I was a very different man when I met your mother." He told them, nodding his head as he spoke.

His son, Takuma's eyes seemed to gleam slightly. "Was mom the one that changed you?" He asked him, curiosity hidden in his voice.

.

.

.

Aomine threw his head back and burst into a fit of laughter once more as Takuma looked to Sora.

Their blue eyes met as she mouthed, 'I told you he was mental.' Her finger making swirls by her head as she jabbed her thumb at the man they called 'dad'.

"Whew," Aomine said, gathering himself as he placed a hand on his lap. "Alright, so when I was a kid I met this girl," A smile graced his lips as he recalled the memory. "We played basketball every single day, and I guess you could say we became close." He admitted, scratching the back of his head. "And even today she is still involved in my life pretty closely."

Takuma and Sora's eyes met once more. "Was it mom?" Sora asked.

Aomine stared at his kids before standing up and exclaiming, "What the f*ck!" He yelled, jabbing a finger at them. "Hell no! It's your Aunt Satsuki!" He replied. Sora and Takuma remained unaffected by his cursing. Growing up in the Aomine household, swearing was natural and often came out more from their mother's mouth than their father's. So profanities such as f*ck and sh*t were used quite often within the house but never by Takuma as his godfather had made sure to ban swearing.

"So what's the point of you telling us all this then?" Sora grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest, going into one of her mood swings.

Aomine sat back. "Well… I was trying to remembering how I actually met your mother…" His children responded with a slap to their foreheads.

'Dad truly is an Ahomine.'

.

.

.

"So do you want me to get to the point or should I start from my childhood story till the peak of my amazing basketball career, when I proposed to her?" Aomine's voice cut through his kid's thoughts.

A twitch formed on his daughter's forehead. "For goodness sakes old man, can you just tell us how you two met? That's all we wanted to know." She snapped at him, her finger pointing right at her father.

"Yeah dad, just cut to the chase." Takuma inputted.

"We met on a train."

"Huh?" His two kids asked.

Aomine scratched the back of his head as he grinned. "Yeah, we met on a train…

_Flashback…_

"How did things turn out like this?" Aomine asked himself as he glared at Kuroko's new light.

"Gee, I was thinking the exact same thing." Kagami Taiga retorted as a bolt of lightning shot to his rival. The atmosphere in the train compartment was equally tense as both Touou and Seirin sat across eat other, Momoi happily sitting beside her beloved Tetsu-kun.

"Ano…" Kuroko said as he looked at the other compartment. "Maybe one of our teams should move to another compartment." He noted the compartment beside them, it was slightly empty expect for two high school girls.

Kagami stood up, his eyes never leaving Aomine's heated gaze. "I'm going to the bathroom." He declared to his teammates, the red head walked towards the other compartment where the toilet laid on the other side. There was a brief silence before an ear pitching scream was heard from the other compartment. Aomine being curious popped his head over to see before roaring out in a fit of laughter. Kagami was on the ground in a headlock, a girl sat on his back, her arms firmly wrapped around the Seirin's ace's neck.

.

.

.

"And that kids was your mother." Aomine stated proudly.

Sora and Takuma looked at each other confused slightly. "So Uncle Bakagami met mom first?" Takuma spoke up.

"Well that wasn't actually the first time your Uncle Bakagami met your mother. Nope, if I remember what she said correctly, they met back in America." Aomine rubbed the bottom of his chin, trying to remember his wife's exact words during their dating years. "They went to elementary school and junior high together?" He shrugged. "I don't really know." He admits.

"So was that the first time you and mom talked?" Takuma asked him.

Aomine laughed. "Hell no! I was too busy laughing my ass off at the sight."

Sora looked to her brother. "And this is why mom wears the pants in the family." She murmurs, but Aomine heard her.

A twitch mark appeared on his forehead before he stood up and pointed at her. "I heard that!" He exclaimed at her.

"Whatever." Sora rolled her eyes at him.

'Teenagers…' Aomine grumbled. 'Even I wasn't that rebellious to my parents, she probably got it from her mother.' Huffing to himself, Aomine sat back down, grabbing his newspaper once more. He let out a sigh in relief as his magazine was still safely hidden. Yeah, even through parenthood, Aomine Daiki was still a major pervert.

"FYI dad, I know you're reading those XXX-rated magazines behind the newspaper." Sora's voice cut through his thoughts as he threw the newspaper (and magazine) aside.

"Not a word to your mother." He told her sternly. It was no secret how much their mother hated those magazines but that didn't stop Aomine from buying and hiding them from her.

Sora smirked. "Only if you raise my allowance and cut back on my curfew." She told him.

"No!" Aomine snapped at her.

"Alright then," Sora took out her phone, bringing out her mother's contact number.

Aomine grabbed his head. "Alright fine!" He told her. "But you have to be back by one am." He said, a growl escaping his lips. "And make sure to tell that boyfriend of yours that if I ever catch him on our property again, he'll be ripped to shreds by my bare hands before I feed him to our dogs. Or better yet, I'll go bring out my shotgun." He threatened going into full blown parent mode, his eyes darkening as he entered the zone.

His daughter rolled her eyes once more. 'Typical dad...' She sighed before replying. "Deal." Sora stood up, smiling as she left to her room to text her boyfriend.

Aomine scowled. 'Why did my daughter have to look like my beautiful wife? If only she was born unattractive and shy then she would have less admirers for me to scare away.' He complained in his mind. 'But then again, retirement is boring and scaring those boys is pretty fun.' He nodded before looking at his son. Takuma looked at him before bringing out a basketball, at the sight, Aomine's scowl softened into a smile. "Do you want me to help you practice some basketball?" He asked his son.

Takuma smiled. "Sure dad." Aomine Takuma was a father's boy.

"Alright then," Aomine got up as they both left to play outside.

It was moments like these that Aomine Daiki liked being a father.

.

.

.

_"Hey you," A sixteen year old Aomine Daiki said, his eyes looking down at the shorter girl before him. The roots and top of her hair was black, but the rest to her shoulder was all hot pink. The girl was scowling at him. "Pass me that magazine." He pointed to the XXX-rated album._

_The girl stared at him with utter disgust. "Hell no, I'm not your b*tch," She told him, placing her money on the store's counter before walking out with her purchase.  
_

_'Tch, annoying girl.' Aomine grumbled in his mind, his eyes watching her retreating figure._

.

.

.

_"Hey punk," Aomine turned around as he felt a twitch mark form –it was the girl from the convenience store. "Are you always such a loner?" The girl asked him, walking into the basketball ring. "You know what; I've been having a f*cking bad day so I'll just vent my anger out through a little one-on-one game." She tossed her red school blazer aside._

_Aomine scowled. "Why the hell would I play with you?" He told her, turning his back on her._

_"Chicken."_

_That pushed him over the end._

_"The only one who can beat me is me!"_

_The girl laughed, her blue eyes glinted slightly. "Keep telling that to yourself."_

* * *

**Done. So what do you think of Takuma and Sora? And yes, Sora has inherited most a very strong outspoken personality from her parents.  
**

**I'm thinking about doing a sequel called : Aomine Daiki's guide to Parenting (*cough* Scaring your teenage daughter boyfriends away*cough*). I'm still not sure so tell me what you think about the idea.**


End file.
